This invention relates generally to solar heat collection, and more particularly concerns a solar heat collector of simple and inexpensive design and mode of operation, wherein solar heat is transferred to flowing liquid.
In the past, solar heat collection has involved relatively complex, expensive equipment. Where heat was transferred to liquid the amount of solar heat transferred to the liquid per unit of energy input to move the liquid was undesirably low, resulting in relatively low efficiency. In particular, no way was known to provide the simple, efficient, lightweight, modular solar heat collector having the wide range of utility as now afforded by the present invention.